


Cheese

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, Cute Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sandwiches, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheese (Old English, Greek/Dutch, Latin): a food made from the pressed curds of milk.</p>
<p>Castiel is indecisive when it comes to making sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

Dean stopped mid-yawn as he came into the kitchen that morning, gaping a little at the scene before him. “Cas, what’re you doing?”

Castiel was sitting at the dinner table and the wooden surface had all but disappeared underneath a spread of what appeared like every kind of cheese imaginable sitting on display. Blue cheese, cottage cheese, cheddar, Gouda, queso de Chihuahua, along with a variety of cheeses that Dean didn’t even know the name to. It was all there.

“Babe, what’s with all the cheese?” Dean asked, eyes flickering back and forth between the cheese and Castiel.

Castiel’s brows deepened as he examined a chunk of Swiss cheese before placing it back on its platter, lightly scowling at the different cheeses in front of him.

“I went shopping,” the angel answered simply.

Dean dropped his hand from his mouth, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. “Yeah, I can see that. But why?”

“I’m trying to expand my taste in sandwiches rather than limiting myself to PB&J,” Castiel replied, lifting up a package of queso fresco. “But I can’t narrow down what type of cheese I want in my sandwich.”

Dean blinked, and then he chuckled in disbelief as he walked toward the fridge. “Okay, Cas. You do that.”

Castiel merely nodded, staring down the queso fresco solemnly.

Dean exhaled sharply through his nostrils in amusement, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics. Allowing Cas to continue his task, Dean opened and reached into the fridge, pulling out the bagged loaf of white bread and a couple of packaged slices of cheddar cheese. While the angel was otherwise occupied, Dean placed two slices of bread into the toaster and set to work.

Moments later, he placed his finished product on a plate and turned to Castiel. The angel was now turning the blue cheese over in his hands, frowning. Dean chuckled again and stepped forward, practically leaning his chest against Castiel’s back as he laid down the plate on top of the flat surface of the Gouda.

“Try this,” he suggested.

Castiel paused. His frown deepening, Castiel placed the blue cheese down and lifted the plate up to eye level, giving it a once over. “What is it?” he asked.

“A grilled cheese sandwich,” Dean answered proudly. “C’mon, give it a shot.”

Not one to willingly dismiss Dean’s suggestions, Castiel took the warm sandwich in his hand and took a generous but tentative bite. Dean watched curiously as he chewed, his expression morphing from a frown to a thoughtful gleam to a look of pure bliss.

“Huh?” Dean beamed. “It’s good, right?”

Swallowing, Castiel nodded eagerly. “This rivals PB&J in its delicacy,” Castiel gushed thickly around the mouthful he had remaining.

Dean grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Let me know if you want another one,” he said before turning away to put away the excess cheese.


End file.
